


Wake Up (Life Is But A Dream)

by oneDCdame



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Asthma Attacks, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Panic Attacks, Post- Season 3, Stiles is the main focus but everyone is included, Triggers, Witches, effects of the nemeton
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:38:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oneDCdame/pseuds/oneDCdame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been four months since the shit storm of bad that blew through town. The Alpha Pack was no more (Ethan and Aiden both decided they wanted to stay with their ‘assignments’, Danny and Lydia, so they choose to have Scott as their Alpha), the Darach was assumed dead, and Derek and Cora were off on-what Stiles liked to call- the ‘Bonding-Brother-Sister-Trip-Of-’99’ (“Stiles it’s 2013.” “Shut up, Scott.”). Things weren't perfect, but it was getting there. There hadn’t been any threats, everyone was safe, and most importantly there were no more secrets between any werewolf-involved teens and their parents.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Girl Who Knows Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so sorry if I act like a totally noob! This story is un-beted so sorry for any and all mistakes.

It had been four months since the shit storm of bad that blew through town. The Alpha Pack was no more (Ethan and Aiden both decided they wanted to stay with their ‘assignments’, Danny and Lydia, so they choose to have Scott as their Alpha), the Darach was assumed dead, and Derek and Cora were off on-what Stiles liked to call- the ‘Bonding-Brother-Sister-Trip-Of-’99’ ( _“Stiles it’s 2013.” “Shut up, Scott.”_ ). Things weren't perfect, but it was getting there. There hadn’t been any threats, everyone was safe, and most importantly there were no more secrets between any werewolf-involved teens and their parents.

“Yeah, you’re still grounded.”

Stiles looked up from his breakfast and balked. He dropped his spoon back into his bowl and finished chewing before pointing his hands toward his father.

“Dad, I was saving the world! I was protecting that which is important to me. If anything I should be rewarded.” Stiles smirked to himself and leaned back in his seat while crossing his arms in front of his chest. His father gave him only one lifted eyebrow before going back to his newspaper and coffee.

“You put yourself in danger, multiple times I might add-”

“For the good of other people!”

“And you also lied to me. _A lot_.”

Stiles opened his mouth, then choose to close it in favor of not looking like an idiot. He went back to his cereal and watched as his dad wore a proud smirk. Finally out mouthing the most talkative Stilinski in family history. Stiles stuck his tongue out at his father and rolled his eyes at the chuckles that fell from him.

 

-0-0-0-0-

“So, is this gonna be a thing now? Not that I’m complaining, because hey, I actually appreciate it when you two aren’t forming a huge monster Alpha and trying to kill me. But, you know, you did try to _kill_ us.”

Everyone at the lunch table turned to look at Stiles. He put his hands up and shrugged his shoulders. He wasn’t wrong. It was kind of weird that suddenly everyone was friends. Ethan and Aiden had come to sit at the lunch table currently occupied by Stiles, Scott, and Lydia. Stiles shook his head and ate his jell-o while Scott practically whimpered over the fact that Isaac and Allison were sitting at a different table. Stiles rolled his eyes and caught Lydia doing the same. Scott almost slammed his face into his mash potatoes while forcing himself to look away from the scene across the cafeteria.

“I know me and Allison aren’t dating, but really? I know I shouldn’t be upset. Allison can do what she wants but-”

“You’re just wishing one of the things she wanted to do was the guy you live with?” Stiles knew it was mean, but he couldn’t help it. Scott groaned again and the twins laughed. Lydia smirked and ate some more of her sandwich.

“Isaac’s living with you?”

Everyone looked over at Danny who had actually scared all of them. They had completely forgotten to inform Danny about the wolf situation. Danny sat down next to Ethan and smiled at him before looking back over at Scott. Stiles turned to look at Scott as well and hopefully gave him a look that said,  _’You’re the Alpha it’s your responsibility to handle this’_. Scott rolled his eyes and coughed a little before speaking.

“Dude, uh, there is a lot you need to know. Like, a lot.” Scott make eye contact with Ethan who nodded. Ethan wrapped an arm around Danny and kissed his cheek.

“It’s nothing bad. Trust me. We’ll tell you after school. We can got to Scott’s house, right?”

 

-0-0-0-0-

After lunch Stiles would usually have a study hour, but ever since the kidnapping incident he was forced to go see the school counselor. Ms. Morrell had quit and started working at the clinic so the school hired someone new. She was frantic, always late, and seemed to be awkward with conversation. Stiles liked her.

“I am so sorry I’m late. I broke up a fight in the hallway and I had to take them both to the office and explain what happened. And I just, yeah.”

She ran a hand through her dark hair and sat down in her chair behind her desk. She went into the drawer where Stiles knew the files about students were kept (“ _Hey! Those are private!” “She’s right, Stiles.”_ ). She pulled out a file and set it on the desk before looking up at Stiles. She folded her hands on top of the folder and smiled.

“So, how are you today?”

“I’m fine.”

There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. Stiles took this time to look over the room. It was different, not by much, but still different. There wasn’t much in the room. Only a few certificates on the wall and a name plate with the name ‘HEATHER LESSER’ printed in bold letters sitting on the edge of the desk. She had a computer on the desk, but Stiles had never seen her use it. There were a couple of bookshelves in the room, an uneven amount on each one.

“Well, as much as I like sitting in silence, we have to talk at some point.”

“What do you want me to say? I was scared when my dad went missing. I thought he was dead. I was relieved that they found a way out before anything had happened to him. He’s all I have left. I’m fine now, really. I don’t have any reason to not be because everything worked out in the end.”

Heather smiled at him and nodded. She opened up his file and began flipping through the notes that Ms. Morrell had left behind.

“You’ve dealt with a lot, Stiles. I can tell. If you won’t talk to me then make sure you have _someone_ to talk to.”

 

-0-0-0-0-

It was still a little awkward for Lydia to walk into the English classroom, after all, her crazy teacher did try to strangle her there. It brought up that awful memory, but Lydia wasn’t so weak that she couldn’t handle being in a classroom. She walked over and took her seat next to Stiles, who was staring off into space. She took out her notebook and waited for him to snap out of it. By the time the bell rang Stiles was still staring off. Lydia opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by the teacher.

“Alright class, today we’re going to start off with some individual writing. I want you all to write for ten minutes and then after I want you to switch notebooks with the person next to you and read what they wrote. Write about anything. Whatever comes to mind!”

With that Lydia gave Stiles one more weary glance. He picked up his pen and started writing. Lydia turned to her own notebook and began to write about Jackson. It had been a while since she thought about him. She didn’t write anything mean or spiteful. Just about their first date and her wonders about what he was doing in England.

 

-0-0-0-0-

“Alright class. Time’s up! Trade notebooks with the person next to you.”

There was a light chatter that filled the classroom, a few light laughs from people reading the strange tales their friends made up. When Lydia reached to change notebooks with Stiles he looked down at his own, confused. Lydia felt her heart thump a little faster. She recognized that look. The look of confusion about what was going on. About where you were.

“Stiles?”

He didn’t look up from his paper to Lydia looked over. She read over the the shaky handwritting and looked back up at Stiles.

 

 

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

_  
_

_WAKE UP_

And at the bottom of the page, small neat cursive read the words, ‘Life is but a Dream.’

 

-0-0-0-0-

It was awkward beyond belief in Biology. Isaac and Scott sat next to each other and unfortunately had a partner lab to do today. It was like this everyday, they danced around each other, not really saying anything. Scott just couldn’t take it anymore.

“It’s...I’m fine with you and Allison. I mean we aren’t dating or anything. So it’s cool.” Scott couldn’t look Isaac in the eye. He was only partially lying but he knew Isaac would pick up on it. It was humiliating to have to submit like this. Accept the defeat that he couldn’t even keep the one girl he would give up anything for. Isaac knocked his knee against Scott’s and sighed.

“Me and Allison aren’t...dating...or anything like that. We’re friends. Just friends.”

Scott looked up at Isaac and stared into his eyes. Isaac had a dust of pink touching his cheeks. There was no skip in Isaac’s heartbeat to indicate a lie. Scott felt his cheeks tug against his smile. So Allison wasn’t dating Isaac? They were just friends? Scott sighed in relief.

“Wait, then how come you guys won’t sit with us at lunch? And how come you were avoiding me?”

“I wasn’t avoiding you. I just didn’t know what to say. And Allison’s not ready yet. She needs time from, well, from you.”

Scott nodded still a little upset, but nothing could beat the fact that she hadn’t given up on him.

 

-0-0-0-0-

As soon as the bell rang for school to let out Stiles went to his Jeep and was yanked back by Lydia. He turned and was met with a concerned glance.

“Are you okay?”

Stiles jerked back at the question and only made Lydia look even more concerned. Stiles gave her a small smile and pulled her into a half hug.

“I’m good. Are you gonna go to Scott’s for the Danny thing?”

Lydia didn’t say anything but she nodded and pressed her lips together. Stiles gave a short wave before heading over to his Jeep. He got in and drove out of the parking lot. He tried not to think about Lydia’s face. He was fine, totally fine. Nothing out of place for Stiles Stilinski. Totally fine.

 

-0-0-0-0-

The fact that Danny wasn’t surprised, was a huge surprise to everyone. He said he knew something was up with the way Scott suddenly became a star overnight at lacrosse. Everyone shared a few laughs and the wolves showed Danny their forms. The twins explained about their morphed form and Danny forced them to show him. Stiles questioned about their pants and how come they only needed to remove their shirts to morph together, making everyone else curious. The twins separated and didn’t have an answer. When Isaac came home he and Scott smiled at each other and he joined everyone in the living room. They made plans to pop in a movie but Stiles stood up.

“I gotta go, _I’m_ actually grounded unlike some people.”

  
Scott stuck his tongue out at him and everyone bid their  goodbyes. Scott walked Stiles to the door and said bye. Stiles smiled as he walked to his car but couldn’t shake the feeling of Lydia’s concerned glances from his mind.


	2. Learning To Breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this chapter is so late! I've just been really busy but now that I have some time I will, hopefully, be updating more often. 
> 
> This chapter is un-betaed sorry for any and all the mistakes. (Hopefully the spacing problem is fix)

 

Scott remembered everything that Deaton said would happen when they did the ice bath, he just didn’t understand what could be worse than what they’d already been through. They’d seen more death than most people did in their entire lives, done more than the average teenager, and still were able to smile after all of that. Deaton said it would change them, morph their minds and they’d become different people. Scott didn’t take that seriously. He’d been turned into a werewolf and never lost sense of himself along the way. He learned more about himself then he could have ever imagined. It changed him physically, but mentally he wasn’t any different.

“Sweetie I need you to _breathe_. Calm down! You’re okay!”

Scott’s eyes opened and turned toward his mother’s panicked voice. He sat up in his bed and watched his mother’s face as she looked concerned and frightened at the same time. Scott tried to ask her what was wrong but he couldn’t. He tried to open his mouth but took short huffs of air instead. He closed his eyes and huffed even harder. He choked a little and felt the tip of his inhaler poke his lips.He accepted it and his mother pumped once before removing the device and Scott held it in for a few seconds. His mother rubbed his back and murmured in his ear, coaching him while he released the breath he was holding. Now able to breathe he looked back up at his mom and spoke.

“What just happened?”

“I don’t know! I came home and I heard you start screaming so I came to check on you and you wouldn’t wake up! Then you started having an asthma attack. I thought you said your asthma was gone?”

“It is, but sometimes I have attacks if I get too overwhelmed by something.” Melissa sat on the floor by Scott’s bed and placed her head in her hands. She let out a long groan and then looked up at her son.

“Does this happen a lot?” Scott shook his head. She sighed and stood up. She pushed Scott over and got in the bed with him. Scott complained the whole time but gave in. The two curled in next to each other. Scott didn’t actually fall asleep until his mother’s light breathing lulled him there.

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-

Allison hated confrontation. It was stressful and took a certain level of bravery to get over it to actually go to someone and talk to them. She was fine with confrontation in a fight, always trusting her instincts and talent to guide her. However, in her normal high school life, she hated it. Which is why she had been stalling her conversation with Scott for as long as she was. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to talk to him. Lord knows that was the one thing she wanted to do, but she _couldn’t._ She didn’t know how. What was she going to say? ‘Sorry the whole bond thing with the baths was a mistake, turns out Isaac and I bond over _you_ , also I’m sorry I’ve been avoiding you’. Allison slammed her head against her locker and immediately regretted it. A sharp pain formed in her forehead and she winced. She felt a hand touch the back of her neck and the pain was gone just as soon as it came. It felt so nice that she didn’t even register what was going on until the hand pulled away. She looked up to see Scott walking away with both hands in his pockets.She smiled and whispered.

“Thank you, Scott.”

Scott took one hand from his pocket and gave a thumbs up before turning a corner and disappearing from sight. Allison laughed a little and bit her lip again. Of course things were going to be okay. This was Scott she was talking about. They’d been through worse so they’d be okay.

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-

“I think I might actually have a chance of getting back with her soon! Isaac said they weren't dating and she let me take her pain away! She even said thank you, how are you not freaking out about this?”

“Because unlike you, I’m not in love with her, dude.” Stiles yawned and adjusted the straps to his backpack. He tried to block out the sound of Scott freaking out over something that wasn’t shocking. Stiles could see just how painful it was for Allison to ignore Scott. Both of them looked like they were on the verge of a mental break down, so really, where was the shock? Maybe that was the bitter side of Stiles that was talking. It was no secret that Stiles was jealous of what Scott and Allison had. He was getting over everything that he’d felt for Lydia for all those years, realizing that she was never going to feel the same way. It hurt of course, but now that they were friends it was getting better.

“By the way did you finish the homework last night? I doubt Finstock is gonna check it but still.” Stiles yawned and walked into the classroom and headed toward his seat. There was a girl already sitting there who was just staring forward. Stiles looked back at Scott who was sitting in his own seat. Scott shrugged and got his things out.

“Um, excuse me but this is actually my seat.” The girl turned toward him and started signing something. Stiles sighed and shook his head.

“I don’t- you know what? Never mind.” Stiles sat in the empty seat behind her and opened his book to where he had shoved his homework in last night. Stiles looked around at the other students and saw that they were just staring forward. No one had anything out except for him. He looked up at Finstock who was staring at him.

“Hey, coach, sorry I thought I was in the right class for a-”

Stiles cut himself off in favor of watching Coach Finstock sign something. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Uh, okay, I don’t actually know sign language. I didn’t actually know you did….I didn’t even know that was an elective at our school. Well this has been good I’m gonna head out.” Stiles picked up his book and grabbed his backpack. He was heading out the door when he turned to see that all of the class was facing him. They were all signing something. Stiles felt his chest tighten and a low ringing noise start to form in his ears. His breathing got heavier and the ringing got louder. He felt like he was going to pass out. He fell back to the ground and closed his eyes as the noise grew louder, and louder, and louder.

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-

Stiles jerked up in his seat, dropping his pen in the process. Some kids around him laughed a little. Coach Finstock was blowing his whistle and stopped when he saw Stiles sit up.

“Stilinski! I asked you a question!”

“I’m sorry coach, what was the question?” Finstock gave a sharp laugh before glaring at Stiles.

“Oh it was um, Stilinski are you paying attention back there?.”

“Well, I am now.” Finstock pointed at Stiles and told him to stop reminding him why he drank before turning and asking if anyone else knew the answer to his question. Stiles sighed and rubbed his head. He looked over to see Scott staring at him with the same concern in his eyes Lydia had the day before. Stiles sat up and tried not to look angry.

“Dude I’m fine. I just fell asleep for a second.” Scott swallowed and looked even more concerned than he was before.

“Dude. You weren't asleep.” Scott’s eyes glanced down at Stiles’ paper before meeting his eyes again. Stiles slowly looked down at his own paper. All he saw were words scrawled over his paper.

 

 

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

_WAKE UP_

Stiles felt himself choke a little before his chest tightened and his breath shortened. He gripped one hand on his desk and the other over his heart. He couldn’t breath. _He couldn’t._ He saw Coach Finstock rush over and saw him and Scott talking to him but he couldn’t hear them. He just heard the ringing again, much stronger this time. His chest tightened even more.

“Stiles? Dude, just breathe! Come one!”

Scott went to his backpack and grabbed his spare inhaler his mom forced him to bring with him. ( _“Mom! I don’t need it! Besides I think Stiles still has my old one.” “Scott, do not argue with me. Put the damn inhaler in your backpack.”_ ) He shook the small tube and held it up to Stiles’ mouth giving him one pump. He pinched Stiles’ nose and lips to force him to hold it in. After 10 seconds he let go and Stiles took a deep breath and coughed a little. Everyone was silent as Stiles stood up. He grabbed his backpack and ran out the room. Scott grabbed his and ran after him. Stiles stopped and leaned against the lockers next to him and slid down. He had his eyes closed and groaned as Scott moved closer. Scott set his backpack down and sat next to his best friend. He reached over and grabbed Stiles’ hand in his own and squeezed a little.

“You okay?” Stiles opened his eyes and turned to look at Scott. He squeezed back and smiled a little.

“Yeah. Thanks man. And dude, you shouldn’t let other people use your inhaler. It’s not okay.” Scott just laughed and let Stiles’ hand go in favor of ruffling his hair.

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-

Cora let her window down and allowed the wind to blow briskly into her face. She took a deep breath and let a small smile drag across her face. She rolled her eyes when she heard Derek tapping his fingers against the wheel of the car as he drove. It was obvious that something was bothering him-or rather _someone_ was bothering him. Everytime Cora tried to bring up a certain someone Derek tensed and refused to finish the conversation. It was annoying. She knew it was a little soon, but considering how shitty all of Derek’s relationships ended up, she thought her brother deserved some happiness.

“You could always call him you know. I bet he wouldn’t totally hate hearing your voice.”

All Cora got in response was a low growl.

“Oh my god! You are such a pussy! Just pull the car over and call him!”

“Shut. Up.” Cora rolled her eyes again and turned to glare at her brother. She wondered when he got so stubborn. Or maybe he was always like that? It didn’t matter. It didn’t change the fact that he was going to make this little ‘vacation’ really difficult for Cora to enjoy if he kept sulking like a toddler. She went back to trying to enjoy the breeze coming in slowly through her window.

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-

“Where do you think Derek is now?” Scott looked up from his math homework to stare at Stiles. Stiles looked up from his own paper to stare at Aiden who, surprisingly, had asked the question. The little group was at Stiles’ house doing a small study session while they waited for Lydia, Ethan, Danny, and Isaac to come over after running some of Lydia’s ‘errands’. Stiles’ eyes met with Scott’s and he squawked.

“What? I didn’t even say anything!”

“I know. I’m surprised.”

“Hey, hey, hey lover boy! Don’t try to make me out to be like a lovesick puppy, Mr. Allison-let-me-fondle-her-neck-yesterday!” Scott blushed and looked away, muttering something that Aiden had found funny. It was still a shock to Stiles. How natural it was to let the Alpha twins into their lives. They’d all been through a lot and Stiles thought he might have found it hard to let them near him with all things considering. Scott got up and excused himself for the bathroom and probably some food. Stiles just nodded and went back to his homework. He could feel Aiden’s heated stare from where he was sitting across from the other on his bed. Stiles sighed and looked up.

“What?”

“You guys didn’t answer me. Where do you think Derek is?”

“Don’t know. Maybe he’s still in Cali. Too afraid Scott will fuck up Beacon Hills soon than he thought.” Aiden chuckled a little and went back to his homework. There was an awkward silence between them. Stiles cleared his throat and Aiden looked back up at him.

“So, Batman or Ironman?” Aiden looked confused for a moment before looking back at his paper.

“Batman, obviously.” Yeah, these guys made it really hard to dislike them.

 

 

 

-0-0-0-0-

Lydia was at her locker when she _it_ happened. She could feel a few pairs of eyes staring her down. She turned to see a group of girls across the hall quickly look away. Lydia rolled her eyes and went back to checking her lipgloss in her locker mirror. She grabbed her math book and slammed her locker closed. She turned and walked towards the girls who, once again, quickly looked away and pretended as if they weren’t staring at her. Lydia got a few feet away from them before giving her best and fakest smile.

“Excuse me, is there something you’d like to say? I can feel the heat of jealousy all the way overthere.” The girls scoffed and glared at the strawberry blonde. One girl stepped forward and got close to Lydia’s face. She smirked and looked Lydia up and down.

“Just trying to make sure we know _exactly_ what pathetic looks like.”

“Excuse you?”

“Going from hottest guy in school to picking up freshman? Seems a little pathetic to me. Seems like you don’t know so I’ll tell you. Lydia Martin. Your crown has been stolen. You are no longer top dog at this school. You and your rag tag team of weirdo’s have now been downgraded. Try not to dwell on it too much. I mean, at least you have friends to be losers with.”

With that the girls left Lydia standing alone. She watched them walk away and let it sink in. With everything that was going on Lydia completely forgot. She was Queen B at Beacon Hills. Being on top meant that she needed to be in all the important social circles and at every important party. It wasn’t enough to be pretty. Lydia laughed to herself. Did it really even matter anymore? She was alive, had a great boyfriend, and fantastic friends. Sure they were all a little damaged, but that’s what made them work. She didn’t need her throne if it meant going back to who she was. She liked the new her and she didn’t give a damn who knew. Lydia was a newer, better person and she was going to stay that way.

She ran her fingers through her hair and walked to class.


	3. Mysterious Lady

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is once again dropping little hints as to what is going on with our favorite trio. Next chapter you will start getting clearer pictures of what everyone is going through!
> 
> This chapter is un-betaed so sorry for any and all mistakes!

Stiles should have known that things were going to go down hill. Everything was going too well and that should have been the first sign that something bad was going to happen.Stiles, Allison, and Scott hadn’t felt anything too strong from the Nematon. Only the occasional panic attack or asthma attack striking them down if they were too overwhelmed. Stiles was used to them. After his mom died Stiles got them more often than he liked. His vulnerability left him open to almost anything being a trigger. He let his guard against the world down, letting any word penetrate his thoughts and draw the raw sting of fear up to the surface of his mind. Even the smallest thought of his mother brought him to broken, heart-wrenching sobs. His dad had sent him to a therapist to help him talk it out and hopefully help him get over it. He’d been diagnosed with anxiety and learned how to control his emotions enough to not freak out over hearing any woman speak, regardless of whether or not she sounded like his mother. He got better sooner than he thought, lucky enough to have his dad, Scott, and Melissa. And now here he was. Losing all the techniques he was taught by Dr. Jones. He was at home, finally sleeping after having laid in bed for what seemed like hours. It felt like he had only just closed his eyes before he was being shaken awake and screamed at by his father. His eyes shot open and he looked into a pair of frightened and tired ones. His dad was staring at him, waiting for something.

“What? What’s wrong?”

His father sighed and just hugged Stiles close to his chest. Stiles wrapped his arms around his father, still confused. Really, what happened? He really got concerned when he heard his father let out a shaky sigh. His father didn’t cry often, but the few times Stiles had seen him do it he let out heavy, broken sighs and just let the tears fall. Stiles tried to pull back and look at his father, but the older man wouldn’t let him. He just hugged Stiles tighter.

“Son, you were screaming bloody murder. It sounded like someone was _killing_ you.”

Seriously, what the fuck?

-0-0-0-0-

Lydia was not stupid. She knew how to do internet research and work her way around a library if the internet failed her. She wasn’t on Stiles’ level of quick finds and piecing important links together. She knew what she was and knew she was going to have to own up to it at some point. Which is why she found herself in the library during her free period looking through old, heavy, leather-bound books instead of pulling her hunky boyfriend out of his pre-Calc class to make out with her. She needed to know everything there was to know about Banshees. She knew going to Deaton wouldn’t give her all the answers she wanted, with his way of being extremely cryptic and not-so forthcoming with information. So far she had learned that Banshees were a species of fairy who showed up in many different regional folklore. She hadn’t learned if being a Banshee gave her any special powers (although she _completely_ doubted that she had any) aside from the obvious screech that reached out to all types of supernatural creatures signaling a death. She was getting, dare she say it, bored with the reading. It was taking too long for her to find anything out. Although she’d only read one book for less than an hour, her curious mind worked too quickly to uphold the slow pace the information was going at. She wanted to just dump everything on Stiles, but she didn’t want to make it seem like she was using him. She knew he’d do anything she asked and ever since he supposedly ‘ _fell in love_ ’ with her, she’d always felt bad about it. She like the attention, although sometimes it was unwanted to the point of annoyance, but he loved her _too_ much. She knew she could just tell him to stop, but with how mentally weak he seemed, she didn’t want him getting depressed over her. She wasn’t that important. It wasn’t like there weren’t other girls in school just as pretty as she was. Hell, they probably would treat Stiles way better than she ever would. She didn’t want him thinking that his feelings for Lydia and her treatment of him were how he should go about all his future relationships. It wasn’t healthy. She laughed to herself quietly, stifling her giggles with the book she was currently reading.

“Pretty girl problems. I sound like a stereotypical white girl.” She sighed and put the book back on the shelf. That was enough for today.

-0-0-0-0-

Stiles had planned on talking to Scott about last night’s dreaming disaster at lunch, but upon seeing Allison sitting at their table he decided that it wouldn’t be the best time. Scott looked almost too happy to see her sitting at the farther end of the table, away from him, and talking to Isaac and Lydia. She hadn’t stopped talking to Lydia after her and Scott’s break-up along with her little 'mistaken-for-a-relationship-by-everyone-with- _eyes-_ totally _-_ not-a-fling' with Isaac, but she had stopped talking to Stiles completly as well. It wasn't like they had really been close in the first place. Stiles had only ever had a handful of one on one conversations with her either in English or when Scott sent him to talk to her. Most of their conversations had Scott there with them. It’s not that he disliked her, he was slightly jealous of her in the fact that she took away a lot of his Scott time. She was nice alebet a bit crazy when you pissed her off, but what do you expect of a girl who’s trained to kill?

“Dude, I hope you know she has eyes like a hawk. She can still see you drooling from here.”

Scott took his eyes from Allison to glare at Stiles and stick his tongue out at him. Stiles just smiled and tossed a baby carrot in his mouth. Aiden sat next to him and started asking him questions about comics. It was a nice lunch, it almost made him forget about last night and the fact that he had to meet with Heather after lunch. Almost.

-0-0-0-0-

“Stiles, can I be honest? I don’t think you talking to me is going to help you with anything.”

After the regularly scheduled silence after the usual ‘How are you?’ ‘I’m fine’ conversation that started every session. Now that he thought about it, did Scott and Allison go through this too? He never thought to ask Scott, not wanting to put anymore stress on him while he was dealing with the Allison thing. There was a strong possibility that Heather would tell him if the others were getting this forced therapy sessions or if it was just him.

“I’m glad you’re starting to see things clearly. Also, side note, do Allison and Scott have to talk to you too? I mean _their_ parents got kidnapped too.”

“Yes, they do. And I’m being serious Stiles. I see that you have a group of very close friends in school and you seem to be doing well, all things considering. I also hear that you and your father are closer than ever.”

“Who’d you hear that from?”

“Scott is very talkative in his sessions.”

Stiles was shocked. Really? _Scott_ was pouring his heart out to this woman? With all the things that went wrong with a certain former English teacher, Stiles assumed Scott would be weary of new teachers in the school. Scott was too trusting.

“Wait, does Allison talk to you too?” Heather smiled and nodded.

“You’re the only one who won’t talk to me. They tell me a lot about themselves and how they felt when their parents went missing. They talk to me mostly about their relationship troubles, if you were curious.”

“I thought what was shared with you wasn’t supposed to leave the room.”

“Well if we’re getting technical, we are still in my office.”

-0-0-0-0-

Allison is still surprised to this day that she and Lydia are best friends. They don’t have much in common, but the things they do have in common give them much to talk about. They teach each other things, share secrets, and study hard to maintain good grades. But the most important part is the _trust_ that they share. Allison knows that she can trust Lydia, just like Lydia knows she can trust Allison. It’s an odd friendship, one that was built on Lydia’s vain attempt at becoming friends with people she deemed attractive and worthy. They grew to actually like each other and never questioned it. Allison was grateful. She had never had a best friend before, never staying one place long enough to make one. It had always been Allison and her family. She used to tell her mother a lot of things, but it wasn’t the same as it was with Lydia. Being the same age and going through most the same things that she was, was a huge benefactor in the equation. She hadn’t voiced it yet, but she loved Lydia. She had a lot of respect for her and had so much to be thankful for.

“Ugh, I’m too tired to move. Do you think your dad will be okay with me staying the night? I already texted my mom to tell her I was probably staying over. ”

They were in Allison’s room doing homework and talking. They had been working for a few hours, taking breaks for the bathroom and Lydia even stayed long enough to help cook and eat dinner with Allison and her dad when he came home. She knew he wasn’t completely comfortable with Lydia, but he was happy Allison had such a close friend. Allison looked over at the time and saw that it was almost 10:30. If her dad hadn’t come in to kick Lydia out already, she guessed he either wasn’t home or was and didn’t mind. Allison got up off of her bed and left Lydia to all but pass out on the foot end of the mattress while Allison went to look for her father. He was in his office when Allison poked her head in to check. She smiled at her father and stepped in a little.

“Is it okay if Lydia stays the night?”

“If it’s okay with her parents.”

“Okay. It’s late so we’re going to sleep now. ‘Night.”

“Goodnight, Allison.”

When Allison got back to her room Lydia was already asleep. She had her textbooks and notebooks pushed aside and her toes were poking off the side of the bed. Allison smiled and climbed into bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

-0-0-0-0-

Allison woke up with her heart racing. She shot up with a startled gasp and looked around at her surroundings. She was breathing heavy and in her left hand she was holding a chinese ring dagger. She started to breath a little heavier. Lydia had moved while Allison slept and was now lying next to her, resting her head on one of Allison’s pillows. Allison looked to see that her dagger was positioned with the intent to harm Lydia if she stirred. Allison moved away and threw the dagger to the floor. Her dream had felt so _real_. She was making out with Isaac and then all of a sudden-

_“Let’s do him, Allison. Let’s do him together.”_

The image of her aunt, covered in dirt and scars on her throat from Peter, strangling Isaac were still fresh in her mind. And she had../stabbed/ him. She was participating in a fucked up sexual homicide. It was like Kate was actually there. Allison laid back down and closed her eyes. All that she was met with was the image of her aunt’s haunting smile.

-0-0-0-0-

“We should go to Vegas.”

Derek sighed and looked up at his sister. They were settled in a small restaurant in some small town in Nevada. They had been weaving around through Oregon, Washington, and Nevada because-although he wouldn't admit it-Derek really didn’t want to go too far from Beacon Hills. He would rather be a couple hours away than a couple of days. He’d almost brought himself to go through to Montana, but he chickened out (He was so grateful that Cora had been sleeping when the incident had occurred or else he’d have been ridiculed for _weeks_ for that).He knew the reason why he didn’t want to go too far, but he refused to admit it out loud.

“You’re exactly like Meg in Hercules! Too afraid to admit that you like him because of your past!” Cora had said to him last week. It was annoying. He knew how he felt and he didn’t feel like he needed to confirm it with his sister. Why should he tell her? What he did in his personal life was none of her business, just like how he never asked about all the guys Cora would check out and mysteriously sneak off with when they went for rest stops in towns across the states they’d been to. She knew that Derek could smell the arousal that was still fresh on her person when she would either come back to their hotel or the booth they happened to be in. She flauted it, spouting off about how she didn’t have any pent up ‘UST’ (Which Derek is ashamed to admit that he needed the term explained to him).

“Can we talk about it now?”

“What?”

“Your feelings for the brat that you left behind. The name Stilinski ring any bells?”

Derek growled at her. He took a bite out of the burger in front of him. Their waitress had come over to ask if they needed anything but left quickly at the irritated growl Derek released. Cora just laughed.

“Really Derek, when are you going to learn that you don’t scare me?”

“You sound like Laura.”

Cora’s smile dimmed a little while Derek’s chewing slowed a little. It was still too soon for them. Although Cora had always assumed that she was the sole survivor of the fire while being held captive by the Alpha pack, it still hurt when Derek told her that Peter had killed their older sister. Talking about the death of the members of their family stung. Although Derek had let up on the guilt tripping about the whole ordeal, he still felt a heavy weight on his shoulders when the Hale family was brought up.

“She was always full of herself.”

Derek smiled a little and took another bite of his burger.

-0-0-0-0-

_Let me_ **OUT.**

Scott looked around his room. Isaac looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

“You okay?”

Scott nodded. He swore he heard a voice. It was angry. But if it seemed like Isaac hadn’t heard anything, then he probably imagined it. _Unless Isaac was in on it._ Maybe he was trying to get Scott killed. He wanted Scott out of the picture so that he didn’t have to hide his and Allison’s relationship. That bastard. He would try to pull some shit like that. How dare he treat his Alpha that way? Play him like a fool? Scott could show him. Teach him not to disobey his Alpha.

 _Let me_ **GO** **.** **LET ME OUT.**

“Scott!”

Scott snapped out of his thoughts and felt his claws rip through his mattress. He calmed down and looked back up at Isaac who had also wolfed out. Scott held up his hands to reveal them to be claw free. Isaac allowed himself to slowly shift back as well, after a moment’s hesitation. Scott glared at that.

“Why’d you hesitate?”

“Why’d you _freak out_? We were just watching t.v. and you started growling at me like you were about to attack! What the hell, Scott?”

Scott jolted back. He what? He didn’t remember any of that. It was probably nothing.

Hopefully.

-0-0-0-0-

“I’m telling you that you’re freaking out over nothing. So you had some freaky sex-dream? I’ve had plenty.”

“You don’t understand! I woke up ready to kill you. You know, dagger in hand, your throat right next to me?”

Lydia ignored her friend and kept going through Allison’s closet looking for something to wear. She made a few faces at some of the tops that she went past, silently judging Allison’s fashion taste. Some of her choices were way too questionable. Once she found something she liked she pulled it out and held it up to herself while she looked in the mirror.

“Lydia this is serious. That’s never happened to me before. And you don’t know how-”

Allison rolled off of her bed and reached under it to retrieve the gun her father " _insisted_ "she kept under there. She aimed it at the other side of her room. Lydia shouted at the suddenness and ran to hide behind Allison. Allison stared at a woman standing in the middle of her room. The windows weren’t open so she had no idea how she got in. The woman looked up at her, confused. Allison glared at her. She looked sort of familiar, but she couldn’t place her finger on it.

“Who are you?”

“Allison hold on-”

“Dad! Lydia go out in the hallway.”

“But Allison-”

“Go! Now!”

Lydia huffed and left the room. Chris walked into Allison’s room, gun in hand. He quickly aimed in the same direction as Allison before letting his weapon down. Allison saw the action out of the corner of her eye.

“Dad, what are you doing?”

The woman took a step back just as Chris placed a hand over Allison’s gun a forcefully lowered it. Allison tried to move away but her dad held her hands down.

“Allison there’s no one there.”


End file.
